Using digital signal processing (DSP), signals can be digitally processed so that for example frequency filtering, compression, noise suppression, etc., can be carried out. Digital signal processing can be carried out by a microprocessor or by a dedicated DSP unit, such as a digital signal processor (DSP) or a so-called state machine that can calculate digital filtering algorithms such as FIR, IIR, FFT, and others (settable via parameters). However, even in the second case the microprocessor is stressed because it has to control the DSP unit. However, this is disadvantageous in particular in areas in which the computing power is to be used as efficiently as possible, using as little energy as possible, such as in the area of (motor) vehicles.